Unforgettable
by XJasperxEmmettX
Summary: When Jasper and Emmett go to a bar and see two beautiful girls..Hallie and Cherokee, they are never the same, they instantly fall for them and find it to be tricky. WARNING! LEMONS! MATURE PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is our first fan fic for twilight and yeah dont be too hard on us. please enjoy and we own nothing. SM owns all twilight we only added our own characters.

**Jasper POV:**

I sat at the bar and sighed. I looked down at the glass of tequila I was drinking and looked up at Emmett, my roommate, this is what our friday nights consisted of at a nightclub. We've seen a few cute girls but none that has caught our eyes. I pushed my blonde hair out of my eyes and heard Emmett snicker.

"Shut up Emmett..its not my fault my hair gets in my eyes." I say gritting my teeth. He snickers again and takes a big gulp of his drink and puts the glass bottle down on counter hard causing the bottle to crack at the bottom. I gave him a glare and he quickly saw what he did and returned my glare with a sheepish smile.

I sighed and looked up to see the bartender tending to two beautiful girls. One immediately caught my eye. She had long beautiful auburn hair. She had the the deepest golden eyes I had ever seen. She was of slim build with the most perky pair of breasts that looked they would fit perfectly in my hands. She looked familiar...I just couldn't put my finger on who she looked like...

**Emmett POV:**

Jasper was staring just beyond my shoulder. I questioningly looked at him for a moment before he simply pointed to something behind me. I turn quickly to see what he was pointing at. There I saw just what had made my normally outspoken friend quiet. I saw two hot girls behind me. One of them was tall and slim and not my type, Jasper can have her. I looked at the other one. She was short but slim with curves that went on for miles. Her long black hair cascaded around her face and breasts and curled into tight ringlets. She had the greatest smile I had seen on a girl, it was hypnotizing.

I turned to Jasper and did a big cheesy smile. He laughed and stood up and I stood up along with him. We walked over to the two girls and coughed to get their attention. They turned around and smiled.

"Hey girls. How are you doing tonight?" I said sounding really cheesy. The one I liked smiled and when she caught me looking at her blushed. The other girl looked at me but immediately looked a tad annoyed and looked at me with a sneer.

"We're good.." The short girl said, "Just trying to get a few drinks from the bar.." She said standing on her tip toes looking for the bartender. "Oh by the way names Cherokee, like the Indian and her name is Hallie, like the actress...don't ever call her Hayley she'll get pissed." She said putting a piece of hair behind her ear looking a bit disheveled. Her friend glared at her and looked pissed.

"Oh well nice to meet you Cherokee and Hallie. My name's Emmett and this is my friend Jasper." I said smiling. Hallie looked over at Jasper and eyed him from head to toe, I snicker and looked at Jasper who looked oblivious. Cherokee looked so beautiful...I wonder if she liked me...

**Cherokee POV:**

Earlier that night:

"Cherokee I don't see why we have to go out tonight. You know I like to stay at home and lie in bed after breaking up with a guy" Hallie said sitting on said bed in sweats and her hair pulled up.

"Well tough Hallie. I want to go out and you are coming with me." I say sighing and walking to the closet. I've known Hallie since the 1st day of our senior year. We had been close ever since. Now 5 years later we are roommates with an interesting relationship. I was the optimist with an (most of the time) upbeat attitude while she was quick to get angry. I was afraid to stand up for her and vice versa.

"Cherokee, Don't start with me right now. I don't care if it's 'date night'. I'm pissed off. I hate guys right now." she said rolling her eyes and crawled under the blankets. I saw her feet sticking out from the end and proceeded to pull them until she feel to the floor.

"You BITCH! That hurt!" Hallie said pissed off. I smirked and walked to the closet pulling out her "hot" dress. Which consisted of her "little black dress" it was slimming and short causing all the boys to stare at her assets.

I tossed it at her and then turned back around to the sound her grumbling. I smiled knowing she was listening and went back to my search. Then I spotted it. My perfect dress. It was midnight blue with a slight shimmer to it. It hugged my breasts and fit everywhere else, which almost never happens. I pull it on before turning to the vanity and putting some mousse in my curls. 'Let the night begin' I think to myself as I pull the door to our apartment closed behind Hallie

**Hallie POV:**

I growled deep in my throat and glared walking ahead. My hair had been pulled from the messy bun it originally was in and straighten and curled slightly at the ends. My bare eyes were covered in a thin line of black eyeliner and it made me look retro. I sighed and put on mascara and slipped on my little black dress a long with my perfect high heels all before I walked out to go to the club with Cherokee. We walked down the street and walked up to the bouncer and showed our ID's he nodded and let us in.

We made our way to the bar and saw two cute looking guys sitting at the bar. I looked over at the two. The big one was not my type. I rolled my eyes and looked over at the smaller looking one. He was drinking tequila and talking to his friend. He looked tough but sensitive like he has been through a lot. I sighed and sat at a table close to the bar. Cherokee was eyeing the big guy and I coughed causing her to turn towards me and give me a "what?!" look. I pulled out my cell phone and saw a text message from my ex Cody. I said :

"**I miss you babe I didnt mean to break up with you, it was dumb..Im sorry...**"

I closed my phone and could feel the stinging of tears coming on. I quickly stopped and got up to go to the bar but sat back down when the guys walked over to us. I sighed and quickly looked away.

"Hey girls. How are you doing tonight?" The big one said causing Cherokee to blush and me to roll my eyes. This guy annoyed me.

"We're good.." Cherokee said, "Just trying to get a few drinks from the bar.." She said standing on her tip toes looking for the bartender. "Oh by the way names Cherokee, like the Indian and her name is Hallie, like the actress...don't ever call her Hayley she'll get pissed." She said putting a piece of hair behind her ear looking a bit disheveled. I glared at her and felt pissed at her.

"Oh well nice to meet you Cherokee and Hallie. My name's Emmett and this is my friend Jasper." He said smiling. I looked over Jasper and saw he was really cute. I heard Emmett snicker and I rolled my eyes and saw him stare at Cherokee. I coughed and had Jasper looking at me. I felt mesmerized looking into his eyes. He got close to me and grabbed my phone and put his number in it. He smiled at me and winked. I felt myself get a little flustered and breathed out. He tapped Emmett's shoulder who put down Cherokee's cell and they walked away. I sat back and started to fan myself. I don't know who this Jasper guy was but he made me very flustered and I was going to find out who he was...

**Jasper POV:**

Emmett and I walked away from the bar and towards our apartment. I gave my number to Hallie and hoped I would hear from her tonight. She was so beautiful but looked heartbroken and aggravated. I sighed and grabbed the apartment keys from my coat pocket and put the key in the lock and unlocked the door. I went in my bedroom closing the door behind me. I heard Emmett rummaging through the kitchen. I grabbed my guitar and started strumming the strings and humming with the tune. I felt my phone buzz and I looked at the screen and read it. It was a text from Alice:

**"Lets get back together babe..please..im sorry i cheated.." **

I closed the phone and put it on the bed side table. I put my guitar down and laid on the bed putting my head on the pillow. I looked at the ceiling and felt my eyes getting heavy as I was thinking of the cute girl at the club...Hallie...I was going to get to know her...I was going to make her mine...

So thats chapter 1 guys c: tell us what you think (: and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys we are back with chapter 2 (: we hope you enjoy and twilight is owned by SM all we did was add characters and the plot is all ours.

**Cherokee POV:**

Ever since last night all I could think about is that Roman god I met last night...Emmett. He had the greenest eyes...they were the color of moss. His hair was so thick and beautiful. He himself was beautiful...I haven't wanted to be with someone since my junior year... I had one boyfriend and he broke my heart into about 5 million pieces by cheating on me with the third to mine and Hallie's duo...Rosalie. That was back in high school no biggie now, but I'm a little more careful with my heart.

We were the best of friend Hallie, Rosalie, and I. We did just about everything together. I was the brains of the group (also kinda chunky at the time), Hallie being the "brawn" not afraid to start a fight with anyone who threatens her friends, and Rosalie was the tall, lanky, blonde. I had been dating Jacob for about 6 months when I had walked into Rosalie's room to see Jacob's naked back, shiny with sweat, moving over a body with blonde hair (you can only guess who that was). I proceeded to break out into sobs and run out of the house. I immediately ran to Hallie's down the street. I bust into her house and run to her room. We were lucky that we all grew up down the street from each other. I open the door unable to hold myself up anymore and just collapse. The adrenaline that was there before was suddenly gone. Hallie jumped up, asking me what was wrong, but I was numb. All I could do was sit there and sob. Hallie lugged me onto her bed just as Rosalie came running into the room.

"Oh My God! Cherokee! I am so sorry! You weren't supposed to find out like this" Rosalie yells in a panic, trying to get to me, but Hallie blocked her path.

"What are you sorry about, Rosalie?" She stared Rosalie down. Rosalie shrunk down about 5 inches. She bite her lip knowing that Hallie is about be on her ass.

"I...um...kinda...sorta...slept with Jacob Black."

"WHAT?!" Hallie screamed taking a step back. "You are telling me that you fucked Cherokee's boyfriend? The one that _YOU_ know that she is already in love with?" I whimpered from the bed. I couldn't handle this anymore. I stood up and moved Hallie away from Rosalie. I, then, proceeded to slap Rosalie.

"You are not my friend anymore. If I ever see you again...you don't want to want know what will happen if  
I ever see you again. Period. Don't want your older boyfriend finding out do we? Now go hang out with Alice...we know you only like her because she has nice things. Now...LEAVE!" Rosalie ran out of the room and out of the house. I broke down at that moment.

We had never met Rose's older boyfriend, but Alice used to talk about her's a lot...All we know is that his name was some old fashioned name like Jedidiah...

**Hallie POV:**

Ever since I went to the club I couldn't but think of Jasper while laying in bed. His eyes, his hair, his body..he was everything I looked for. I sighed and reached over on my side table and grabbed my iPod. I put the earphones into my ear and pressed play. The music started to play and paramore was singing to me.

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
From turning into a monster and eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
Well now that you're gone, the world is ours_

I started to cry. The song made me think of Cody. We dated my senior year while he was in college and we dated on and off but we finally broke up for good. Cody was my first love. It was hard. I used my sleeve and wiped the tears away.

I stood up and went into the bathroom and saw how bad I looked. I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and closed the bathroom door behind me. I put my iPod onto the i Home dock and turned on my indie playlist and started a shower. I stripped down to nothing and I took the elastic out of my messy bun causing the hair to cascade around my breasts. I stepped into the shower and shivered a little. I quickly got my hair wet and got some shampoo into my hands and massaged it into my scalp. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. I got the body wash and rubbed it on my body. I heard a knock on the front door of out apartment and ignored it. I washed off the body wash and felt refreshed. I turned off the shower and rung my hair.

I opened the curtain and felt a cold burst hit my chest. I shivered and pulled on my clothes. I turned off my iPod and opened the door of the bathroom drying my hair and walked by the living room and saw a blonde figure sitting on the couch. I stopped and turned around.

"R..rose..what are you doing here?" I said stuttering a bit. Why was Rosalie here? What did she want?

**Emmett POV:**

When I got home from the club with Jasper I felt like looking up this Cherokee girl and seeing if she was on Facebook She was the only Cherokee who lived in the area. She looked beautiful in her pictures but even more beautiful in person. I looked through her pictures and saw one of the girl Hallie, her and was that Rose? Wait..they know Rose? And shit..was that Alice in the background? Oh god..these girls knew our ex's..this wasn't going to go over well..

"Jasper!" I said walking out of my room with my laptop in my hand. He walked out of his room looking a little disheveled. He said down on the couch and looked at me and I pointed to the laptop. He looked at the picture and finally became wide eyed and pointed at the screen.

"Aren't those the girls we met yesterday at the bar?" Jasper said wide eyed. I nodded, "Shit. They know Alice and Rose?" I nodded again and he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I heard a knock at the door and got up to see who it was, it was my brother Edward.

"What's up bro?" I said patting his shoulder. He walked in and sat down next to Jasper and patted his shoulder.

"Oh nothing..it's just Rosalie disappeared..so did Alice.." Edward Said. Both Jasper and I both looked at him and stood up. Oh shit that means something bad could happen..

Well I don't know what else to write but i'm posting this. So enjoy and review c: thanks guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading our story. No we do not own Twilight. SM owns the characters...though we own the story line and ourselves...beware mass Rosalie and Alice Bashing this chapter and LEMONS!

**Cherokee POV:**

I'm standing the kitchen when I hear Hallie stumble across her words as she notices Rosalie the whore sitting on our couch. I still don't know why I let her into our apartment. I sigh and gather up the drinks. Walking out to the living room all I see is a sheepish Rosalie, a smug looking Alice, a confused Hallie and a wet towel on the floor. I chuckle to myself and start handing out the drinks, a ginger ale to Rosalie (dumb bitch is lucky i even keep this on hand), a water for Alice (who drinks just water?), and two Dr. Pepper's for Hallie and I (cause we are twinsies like that). I grab Hallie's hand and place her in front of the couch so I could simply push on her shoulder and she would sit down. She still had the confused look on her face as I looked over and Rosalie and Alice.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked pissed I'm even looking at my ex-best friend. She looked at Alice and Alice gave her a nod and a supporting smile. I roll my eyes and out of my peripheral I see Hallie finally get that pissed off look on her face that normally pops up when I wonder aloud how Rose is...only this time it is she looks about 10x angrier.

"I just want to see you. I miss you guys." Rose mumbles. Hallie rolls her eyes seeming more than slightly pissed off at the mere fact Rosalie the hooker is sitting on our couch.

"I thought we told you that if we ever saw you again it wouldn't be pretty and here you are sitting on our couch talking about how you miss us? You are the one who ruined everything Rosalie. YOU SLEPT WITH MY GODDAMN BOYFRIEND! You knew how I felt about him Hale! You decided to be a whore and sleep with him for 2 MONTHS before i walked in on you guys...I'm honestly glad I did. I wouldn't want to carry on a relationship with a cheating asshole and a friendship with a lying cheating bitch!" I yell standing up and getting dangerously close to her face. Her eyes got wet with tears and Alice stands up and pushes me away (pretty far for such a tiny girl).

"Oh hell no bitch! You did not just push me." I quickly start to advance on Alice, but before I get to her, I hear a loud pounding on the door.

"ALICE! ROSALIE! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE NOW" Emmett's voice booms through the door. 'Emmett?' I walk to the door and throw it open. Standing there is Emmett, his hand posed to knock again. I stare at him shocked.

"Emmett? How did you find my apartment? How did you know they were here?" I question staring at him in confusion, my anger slowly deteriorating looking at the man who had suddenly become the single most perfect man on the planet( in my eyes at least).

"Now that I think about it...How do you know Rose and Alice?" I question him as I see Jasper and some bronze haired man standing behind him.

**Rose POV:**

I stare in shock. 'Fuck. They've already met' Cherokee is staring up at him like he is the greatest thing since sliced bread...while Emmett looks like he just wants to pick her up over his shoulder and take her to his bed. He used to look at me like that...before he found out about Jacob and Edward. Alice had this vision a couple of night ago of Hallie in a wedding dress and Cherokee in a maid of honor dress. They were dancing with Jasper and Emmett respectively. Cherokee was staring at Emmett like she could see their entire future in his eyes. Emmett looked like he actually...loved her...At Least that's what Alice drew...

**Jasper POV:**

I followed behind Emmett as we went to the address Edward said to go to. Emmett slammed his fist on the door and screamed for Rosalie and Alice to get outside. I sighed and felt anger and fear. I leaned against the wall and watched as the door flew open and I saw the Cherokee girl holding onto the door handle. Edward was fixing his hair and I slightly glance in and see Hallie standing against the wall pissed off and I see Alice and Rosalie sitting on the couch, Alice and Rose looking a little disheveled. I sighed and followed Emmett inside. Cherokee asked us how we knew Rose and Alice and We made the girls get up and Cherokee and Hallie sit down.

"You honestly want to know how we know Alice and Rose?" Edward said. The girls nodded and I sighed, "Rosalie here dated Emmett through out high school and Alice dated Jasper here. We've known each other for about 129 years." I looked at the girls and they looked a little confused. Hallie kept sneaking glances at me and I just smirked.

"Wait...did I hear that right?" Cherokee said standing up. Her short

figure looking disheveled.

"Yes. We're vampires." Edward said causing Cherokee to sit down abruptly on the couch and Hallie to quickly look away from me.

"You're kidding me right?" Hallie said bitterly. I could feel a tad bit of hate.

"No we're not." Edward said calmly. Hallie got up and went into her room and slammed the door.

"Some people are just too touchy." Rose said bitterly. I shot her a glare and walked over to Hallie's room.

**Hallie POV:**

When they told Cherokee and I that they were vampires I couldn't help but laugh. I got up and went into my room. I slammed the door behind me and I opened my drawers and grabbed a tank top and pajama pants. I turned on my music and Sexy chick by David Guetta started blasting. I took off my t shirt and started dancing around my room. I started singing along with the song.

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood girl  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful  
The way that booty movin' I can't take no more  
Have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull her close  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

I unbuttoned my pants and stepped out of them. I started dancing in my lace bra and undies and I heard someone clearing their throat. I turned around quickly and I saw Jasper. I quickly grabbed my robe and covered up.

"You don't have to stop because of me." He said with a low growl in his voice. I quickly bit my lip and felt funny. He closed the door and locked it and walked over to me. He pinned me to my wall and looked me directly in my eyes. My robe was open and I looked into his beautiful golden eyes. I felt hypnotized. I felt like I needed this man to make love to me at this very instant. He fiercely kissed me and I kissed him back. He let go of his grip and picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist, his hands gripping my butt. I ran my fingers through his hair and moaned into the kiss.

He threw me onto the bed and straddled me. I kissed him hard and flipped him over and unbuttoned his jeans. I pulled off his jeans leaving him in boxer briefs which outlined his erection perfectly. I pulled off his underwear and I swear I almost died. I licked my lips and brought my mouth to his cock. I licked the tip and put it in my mouth and sucked it. I could hear him moan and I could feel his hips try to raise under my mouth.

"Oh..Hallie...please... I'm about to cum.." Jasper whispered out. I smirked and took his cock out of his mouth. I looked up at me and smirked, "You tease..." He flipped me over and ripped off my bra and underwear and took off the robe. He grabbed my breasts in his hand and massaged them. He kissed me hard then kissed my neck and kissed me down my chest and stomach til he reached my area. He stuck a finger in and smirked.

"You're about ready." Jasper said before positioning himself over me and thrusting in. I felt a surge of pleasure and moaned. Jasper and I moved at the same rhythm and he moaned with me. He thrusted into me fast and deep. He moaned my name causing me to feel more pleasure. I could feel myself sweating.

"Jasper, I'm going to cum." I said breathing hard and moaning. He thrusted deep into me causing me to have an extreme orgasm while I screamed his name. Seconds after I orgasmed he orgasmed after me screaming my name. He got out of me and pulled me next to him. I breathed in and I could feel myself getting happy. I looked at Jasper. He sat up and I sat up with him. He pulled me close to him and kissed me neck. He kissed my neck hard and then bit me.

The bit felt like it was burning. I tried scratching at it. I could feel tears running down my face. Jasper looked at me and got dressed and kissed my forehead before leaving the room. I tried to whisper for help but couldn't. I felt like I was dying...what was happening?

What will happen to Cherokee? What will happen to Hallie? Will she turn into a vampire? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review it and favorite it. Thank you (:


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4:D Again we don't own the characters...SM owns the basic characters...we own ourselves and the storyline...Enjoy!

**Cherokee POV:**

I flinched as Hallie slammed her door. I'm in shock myself for a about 50 seconds. It is then replaced with anger. How can these people play us like this. I see Jasper stand up and head to Hallie's room. I was stood up and just about to say something before Emmett says something himself.

"Cherokee...my native american princess...We aren't lying to you. You have to understand. We thought if we told you both now...it would make more sense" Emmett says putting a hand between us in what I guess was a gesture of vulnerability.

"Emmett. Don't you dare pull this shit with me. Me and Hallie both have had our hearts broken one too many times for you to do this. Your little girlfriend over there? Rosalie? She caused the worst heartbreak of my life. You are sure to understand I'm not to fast to trust anyone except my best friend." I say backing away from Emmett. I'm confused hurt and all I want to do is punch a wall.

"And don't call me your native american princess. Trust me I'm anything but." I spit out slowly starting to get more and more pissed off.

"I suggest you take your girlfriend and her little pets and leave." I point to the door to emphasize my point. Emmett looks shell-shocked before he literally growls, picks me up over his shoulder, and carries me to my bedroom. How he knew it was my bedroom was beyond me.

**Emmett POV:**

I knew it was her bedroom merely because it didn't have the scent of Hallie and Jasper going at it like bunnies. I pull open her door and drop her on her bed. I slam the door shut before turning to her.

"You want to know what, Cherokee? You weren't the only one screwed over by Rose. We were not dating. We had been married for 60 years before I found out she was sleeping with your Jacob and my brother Edward out there. If you could get over yourself, that would be nice." I practically ground out staring at the black haired spit-fire in front of me. She looked shot before she got that beautifully pissed off look on her face.

"How DARE YOU insinuate you know anything? I am perfectly fine living here with my best friend and I don't need any OLD MAN to tell me how to act and how to live my goddamn life." She fired back at me looking beautiful.

"Did you know you are beautiful when you are pissed off?" I say gently and by the look on her face, I knew I threw her off.

"Pardon?" she questions me not quite believing what she just heard.

"Your eyes turn this shocking shade of blue I've never seen. Your face flushes the brightest pink. Maybe I should piss you off more." I say chuckling to myself, before we hear a scream of pain.

**Cherokee POV:**

"Hallie?!" I scream knowing that sound of pain better than anyone in this apartment. I see Jasper walking out of her room.

"What the fuck did you do to her!" I yell pushing past Jasper into Hallie's room. I see her screaming in pain and blood dripping down her neck. I get wide eyed before I rush around her room looking for tissues to staunch the blood.

"I wouldn't try that." Jasper says calmly from the door way.

"She's going through the change. Nothing is going to fix it now." he continues as i stare helplessly at my best friend in pain laying naked on her bed.

"I might as well put clothes on her. She'll be pissed if she wakes up naked." I start pulling clothes out of her dresser. I walk back to Hallie. I slowly dress her. I look towards Jasper.

"You caused her this pain. You sit with her." I glare at him as I walk out of the room. I sit on the couch and bring my legs to my chest terrified for my friend. I then noticed Bronzed haired dude, the hooker and her pet had left. Hmph as if I care. They can suck a penis for all I care. I feel Emmett sit next to me and wrap his arms around me. For some reason Arms by Christina Perri pops into my head

_You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home._

**Hallie POV: **_  
_

**2 days later ~**

The burning was painful. I couldn't stand it. I could feel the pain go away, what was happening..I could feel my eyelids get less heavy. I started to open my eyes and I could see everything, it was beautiful. I could feel a pair of golden eyes staring at me. I turned and saw Jasper. He looked radiantly beautiful, his scars were outlined and more defined. I sat up and felt a lot lighter. I stood up and went to look in the mirror. I was beautiful. Someone must have put me in clothes but they were my tight skinny jeans and a cute tank top.

I looked at myself in the mirror and studied myself. I got a tad bit taller and skinnier. My hair was longer and became wavy and my boobs got bigger. I looked last at my eyes, they were red. I gasped and stepped back. Jasper grabbed onto me and held me tightly. I tried to move but I couldn't I just sat there and cried. He turned me. I mean I do look absolutely beautiful now but I'm a vampire..I cant age..or have children.

Jasper turned me towards him and kissed me causing butterflies in my stomach. I placed my hand on my stomach and felt funny. Was something moving inside of me?

What will happen? Review and enjoy c:


End file.
